bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shocking Truth...The Mysterious Power Within Ichigo!
|image = |kanji = 衝撃の真実...一護に秘められた力！ |romaji = Shōgeki no shinjitsu...Ichigo ni himera reta chikara! |episodenumber = 296 |chapters = Chapter 397, Chapter 398 |arc = The Fake Karakura Town arc Part 2 |previousepisode = It's All A Trap...Engineered Bonds! |nextepisode = The Extending Blade?! Ichigo vs. Gin! |japair = November 9th, 2010 |engair = May 5th, 2013 |opening = Melody of the Wild Dance |ending = Last Moment }} The Shocking Truth...The Mysterious Power Within Ichigo! is the two hundred ninety-sixth episode of the Bleach anime. As Sōsuke Aizen reveals more facts to Ichigo Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki joins the battle. Summary Ichigo yells at Aizen and asks him what he means by saying that every single battle he's fought has played into his hand. Aizen tells him not to yell and explains that once he realized he was the thing he was searching for, he decided to help him grow. He points out all the oddities that Ichigo should have noticed during his time as a Shinigami, like him being attacked by a Hollow after meeting Rukia Kuchiki despite never seeing a Hollow before, having a Menos Grande appear after using bait for lesser Hollows, or that after getting used to his Shinigami powers, Rukia would be reported to Soul Society despite her Reiatsu never being detected, or even Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, and Captain Kenpachi Zaraki would fight him just as his power was equal to theirs. He then asks Ichigo if he thought everything that happened was just destiny, coincidence, or even his own efforts. Ichigo immediately attacks Aizen, but his blow is easily blocked. He then swings his Zanpakutō at Aizen again, but he easily catches it. He mocks Ichigo, saying that he should be stronger than this. Aizen then asks Ichigo if his words are so unbelievable, and Ichigo tells him that what he said back at Sōkyoku Hill doesn't match up with what he's saying now. Aizen asks him why he thinks his words back then were the truth. He tells him that he pities him, as everyone just accepts the truth as things that they want to hear. Aizen then asks Ichigo if he knows who sent Rukia to the Human World, who equipped Renji with the ability to detect Reiatsu and who gave the lieutenant information on his whereabouts. He asks him if he really thought that he didn't know the location of the Hōgyoku for the last 100 years. Ichigo asks him how he could be the thing he's searching for if he only knew him since he met Rukia, only for Aizen to tell him that he's known him since the day he was born. Aizen is then about to tell Ichigo that he's a Human and something else, but he's interrupted as Isshin arrives in his Shinigami form and admonishes Aizen for saying too much. Ichigo wonders what Aizen meant by him being a Human and something else. He then thinks to himself that there was no reason to wonder why, as his father, Isshin, has now appeared in front of him. As Ichigo looks on in shock, Isshin headbutts Ichigo across the roof of the building they were standing on, but Ichigo is able to hold onto a ledge. However, Isshin appears right where he is and begins kicking him off the building. After he accomplishes this, Isshin disappears and Aizen remarks that it was smart to create distance. Isshin goes to where Ichigo fell and begins holding his mouth shut. As he tells Ichigo that he knows he wants to ask him a lot of things, Ichigo kicks him in the face and states that he knows when to keep quiet and that he couldn't breathe. Isshin tells him that no matter how much he stares at him, his eyes aren't deceiving him and tells Ichigo that he must have a million questions. Ichigo tells him that he doesn't and states that if he didn't tell him anything before then, it must have been for his own reasons and it will be his problem. Isshin tells him that he's learned to speak rather tactfully and Ichigo thanks him for punching him, as it feels to him like he's been brought back. Aizen stands on the building and states that Isshin must have put up a powerful barrier to hide his Reiatsu. Gin Ichimaru suddenly shows up behind him and Aizen remarks that he took a rather long period of sightseeing. Gin replies that he wasn't sightseeing, but that he simply didn't see an opening or the necessity to come to his aid. Ichigo then appears behind Gin and attacks him. As Aizen watches this, Isshin appears as well and engages him. The two clash swords and to Aizen's surprise, Isshin grins and flicks his middle finger, which has the effect of sending Aizen straight through several buildings. On the ground below, Gin notes that it has been a long time since they fought, warning Ichigo that this time he won't hold back. Quincy Encyclopedia Ryūken Ishida, working at his desk asks Isshin to stop lazing about and come help him. When he gets no response, he looks back and sees a note from the Shinigami saying he went to sort out some business. Ryūken crumples the note in an angry fist and proceeds to fire a salvo of Quincy arrows at a picture of Isshin and Ichigo. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ulquiorra Cifer (flashback) *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Final Fight (flashback) *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ulquiorra Cifer: Final Fight (flashback) Powers and Techniques used Hollow techniques used * (flashback) * (flashback) Shinigami techniques used * (flashback) Techniques used * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Zanpakutō released Shikai: * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Bankai: * (flashback) Resurreccións used * (flashback) * (flashback) Techniques used * * Other powers * (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes